


we'll be outlaws

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction(band)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, niall/harry if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"This all started over a donut, come on, Louis. I would like to believe that you're more mature than this, although we both know that isn't true, but at least you wouldn't hold a grudge for this long.”</em>
</p>
<p>or Louis and Liam love pranking each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we'll be outlaws

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'll post a 5k one shot again, but the fluffy cute ideas keep coming out...

Maybe he had gone too far this time, but the idiot had it coming—and then again, is there really a _too far_ between the two? Louis pushes the thought to the back of his mind as his wide grin returns. He picks up another roll of toilet paper in his, although he will never admit, small hands, unwraps it, and sends it flying to the roof. The roll unravels, becoming a smaller ball of paper as a long, white tail trails behind.

“Where the hell is Liam?” the blond next to him, Niall, asks after flinging another roll. “No fun if he doesn't catch us.”

“Of course it's fun,” Louis scoffs, opening an egg carton and projecting two white eggs to the roof and door. “He's going to see it, and he's probably at the bar or something. Besides, if he catches us, he'd make us stop earlier than intended, and what's the fun of that? Exactly.”

Niall shrugs, opening a second egg carton and hurling all twelve towards the roof and walls. Then Louis sees light flashing behind him and on the garage door. An even bigger grin(this time a _malicious_ one) spreads across his face and he turns around to see a car and an angry Liam Payne rushing out of the car.

The tall man has an angry look on his face when he runs in front of Louis, staring down at the shorter man—Louis has always hated their height difference, and he's the older one but shorter one! What sense does that make(genetics)?

“You're a twat,” Liam says, his eyes turning into slits as he stares at what's happened to his house. “It's going to take days to clean this, and I'll be the laughing stock of the whole neighbourhood!”

“First of all: and you're not a twat? Second of all, it took days to clean the mess you made in my kitchen after I hosted the monthly employee party at my house; you pissed in my sink, threw food everywhere, and you were too drunk to notice! Third of all, I'm pretty sure you're already the laughing stock considering your music taste and that you like playing it loud. I can hear NSYNC songs from your headphones all the way at my desk at work—and your headphones don't _mask sound_ at all, so you might as well turn your music down or get earphones!”

“Oh, and like your music taste is any better?” Liam retorts, throwing his arms all around furiously. “I can hear Brendon Urie’s voice and your stupid hipster or rock bands when I pass by your cube.”

“I'll see you later, Liam,” Louis says, ending the argument. He grabs Niall’s arm, tugging him while running towards the car. Then he screams out, “Your turn!”

He can practically feel Liam’s anger, and smiles with satisfaction.

This whole ordeal started when Louis accidentally stole the donut meant for Liam one day at the office, and Liam scolded him for it.

(“That's my donut,” Liam said, squinting at the stranger.

“No, it's not,” Louis replied, sinking his teeth into the pink pastry. “It was in the box, and I don't see your name on it, whatever your name is.”

“Liam,” he said with a restrained tone. “And the donut was for me, they were saving it for me.”

“Doubt it,” Louis retorted, rolling his eyes. “Anyways, I've already finished it anyways, so you can go back to your desk now, _Liam_.”)

The next day, Liam had _accidentally_ spilt coffee on one of Louis folders. “Oops,” Liam has said, placing a hand over his mouth, which was turned to a smirk. “I didn't see your name on it, whatever your name is.”

“Louis, and I'm going to get you back for this,” Louis scowled.

Now here they are after half a year, battling it out like children back and forth over and over again. The pranks had gotten more intense since the first ones many months ago, some salt in coffee turning into year-old spoiled milk in coffee(wasn't _that_ a day for Liam, everyone could hear his vomit and cries from the bathroom, and Louis snickered maniacally).

“Don't you think you two have both had enough of this?” Niall asks as they're on their way back to Louis’ place. Louis snorts.

“What do you mean _enough_?” Louis asks, but it doesn't seem much like a question. “I'll never get used to the satisfying feeling of pranking Liam Payne.”

“This all started over a donut, come on, Louis. I would like to believe that you're more mature than this, although we both know that isn't true, but at least you wouldn't hold a grudge for this long.”

“He's the one that's holding a grudge!” Louis exclaims. “I ate a donut, then he decides to spill coffee on my papers, which by the way almost costed me my job! So yeah, this is still going on, Niall.”

“When is it going to stop?” Niall asks. “As much as I love going on your prancing endeavors, Harry gets mad at me when I stay out for too long at night, and he's totally against this whole pranking thing.”

“The man’s best friends with Liam,” Louis reminds him. “And are you really choosing your boyfriend over your best friend?”

“You know I can't turn down your pout,” Niall says with a sigh, and Louis’s pout turns into a bright smile. “This needs to stop, I'm serious, Louis.”

“If it's going to stop, how am I going to tell Liam that? ‘Oh, by the way, my friend says we need to stop pranking each other because it's immature and it's a waste of his time.’”

“That's exactly what you need to say.”

And Niall puts a hand over Louis’ mouth before he can complain/pout/whine/all of the above.

 

>

 

“So, Liam…,” Louis starts, grabbing a rolling chair next to Liam and pulling it next to him to sit down. Louis can see Liam’s look of disdain(and he's lying if he says he doesn't slightly enjoy that somewhat).

“What do you want, Louis?” Liam scowls, his eyes focused on his computer and his hands gripping his coffee mug. Louis wants to laugh because he's probably holding his mug so Louis won't do anything with the coffee.

“When are we going to stop this?” Louis says flatly, and Liam stops everything, looking at Louis’ face with a different expression that Louis has never seen before.

“W-what?” Liam stammers out, his eyebrows furrowing. “You want to stop this?”

“I mean, it's not really _benefiting_ either of us, really, unless you count the undeniable satisfaction.”

“So you want to stop?” Liam asks, and Louis can't say for sure, but Liam sounds a bit hurt or sad.

“Maybe, I don't know. I just don't understand why we’re doing this,” Louis says, and he sees Liam bite his lip. “Do… Do you like the pranks for something?”

“It's fun,” Liam says bluntly. “I like seeing your adorable face when you find out what I did. Your nose scrunches up, your eyes narrow, and I can practically hear your thoughts on how to get me back or kill me, or both. So yes, I like the pranks.”

“Did you just call my face adorable?” Louis asks. What game is Liam playing at? Is this his way of getting him back?

“You're an idiot, you know?” Liam says with a laugh. “I guess I'll show you, but I thought I was already showing throughout this half year.”

So Liam grabs Louis’ face and presses his lips against his.

Louis can hear everyone around him whistling and whispering, but more importantly he can feel Liam’s very soft and sweet lips against his own. He's lying if he says he doesn't enjoy it, but this came out of absolutely nowhere! Liam has been doing this stuff for half a year now, and—

_Oh. He's been trying to get a reason to talk to me._

Louis lies to himself a lot, he decides, and now he's just realizing how many times he's looked at Liam with fondness but denying it. But now, he's focused on Liam’s lips and he finally moves his own against his. He swipes his tongue against Liam’s bottom lip, but then Liam pulls away.

“So coffee?” Liam breathes out, and Louis wants to slap him, to scream, preferably to scream on the rooftop of the building.

“Just promise you won't pour any on me.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! all grammatical errors are my own, but comments/kudos are very appreciated! tumblr : dunwithnarry


End file.
